Insufferable
by Theunexpectedgeek
Summary: Ariadne is back at Hogwarts,after being home-schooled since a few moths into her 1st. Being in Slytherin suits her perfectly. The catch? Pureblood mania really isn't her thing. She is a powerful young witch and parselmouth. But no history of dark wizards in the family and sarcastic retorts could have prepared her for the insufferable Draco Malfoy. Draco/OC, Harry/ OC friendship
1. Chapter 1: Insufferable

**A/N So this is my first ever published fan fiction and I am nervous! Just to give you an idea of where this is set, it is set in the 5****th**** book. The OC went to Hogwarts in first year but was pulled out for home schooling (don't hate me if that wasn't allowed in the books!) but now she is back. I do not own any of the characters accept the OC and all copyright goes to JK Rowling. Enjoy! **

* * *

Ariadne's POV

I strode towards the dormitory entrance in the dark dungeons, my robes bellowing behind me as well as my wavy, brown/ginger locks. The Bloody Baron greeted me with his usual hello of telling me how many Gryffindors he had scared that day; we had an understanding and he seemed to have taken a shine to me, unlike head of house Snape. Lessons with Snape were torturous. He hated me almost as much as Harry Potter, for what reason I couldn't fathom, but all I knew was that his hatred for me was so great that, had I not been in his house, he would have docked house points just for breathing.

I entered the dormitory, the walls dripping with silver and green and the Slytherin emblem emblazoned everywhere, like some sort of shrine. The cold, sliver fire place crackled and the embers of the fire danced and spat causing the snakes on either side to look almost live. I sat in the corner with my favourite book, curses from other lands, and settled down to read when the giant squid flowed past. It really was like living in a ship wreck. I glanced across the common room to see Draco being his usual obnoxious self, with his a slicked back he looked more like a weasel more and more. He bragged constantly about his father and his incessant bitching about potter was driving me crazy. Honestly, he talked about him so much; I thought he must be masking some underlying sexual attraction towards him. I smirked as a visualised the squid's tendrils wrapping around his neck. He really was insufferable.

Draco's POV

Why was she smirking? I was in the middle of telling Crabbe and Goyle, and some other of no consequence Slytherins, about when Cornelius Fudge himself came round for dinner, when I saw her. At first, I wondered how she could be here; she looked like she could be related to that mud blood Granger, but at closer inspection, I saw she was completely different. Her locks were less frizzy, although just as wild, and her eyes were the same colour as robes she was wearing: dark as night. There was something about her I couldn't put my wand on... A look about her. I realised what it was and immediately realised why she was here. She was a Slytherin. I could see it now, her certain beauty was the sly kind and he could tell she was manipulative and most of all... A different kind of dark.  
By this point, the people I had been bragging to had also cottoned on to the fact that she was smirking at me and looked expectantly to see what I would say. I turned around and simply stated that she was obviously just a nosy girl, probably barely a half blood and certainly of no actual power or any reason worth bothering with. I turned back to Crabbe and Goyle when suddenly, I blacked out. Images flashed through my mind of me being tortured, being ridiculed and most of all being ousted from my position of superiority. All by that one girl. I woke and got up to see her, now visibly chuckling to herself in the corner. She really was insufferable.

* * *

**So.. What do you think? Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ariadne's POV

* * *

He strode over with a furious look on his face and Crabbe and Goyle lumbered behind. Draco's face was shining like a toad from the sweat of fear, caused by the visions. He was asking for it! Sometimes I just can't control it either, well that is a lie, but what's the point of being a parslemouth, legilimens, slytherin if you can't use your skills? I looked up to see them standing over me.

" Well if it isn't Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee" I said mockingly.

I peered my head round them to see Draco, now red faced. I sighed. Really? Nothing? They all looked perplexed.

"Its a muggle reference" I explained with annoyance. "Why do I even bother?"

I got up and walked purposefully out of the dormitory, I didn't mind confrontation but I knew how this panned out and I wanted to put on a show.

The great hall was basically empty of everyone but Gryffindors like Harry, and the Weaslys and Co, who glared at us as we walked in. Draco walked up behind me his wand out. The Gryffindors were staring now, more intrigued by the events unfolding.

" Put that away Draco! You could injure someone, well, give them a little bruise" I smirked. He hated that look, I could tell.

O merlin this was going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N Feel Free to give me prompts like you would for oneshots because i struggle to find ideas!**


End file.
